


Sharp-Dressed Man

by TwilightKnight17



Series: re:Fic [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Gloves, I do things so my friends will yell at me :), M/M, Multi, Suits and Ties, Threesome - F/M/M, fateswap!AU, this is so indulgent omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: Yusuke finds that good things come to those who don't bother to change out of the clothes from the photoshoot, apparently.





	Sharp-Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

> The FS:RE server is full of enablers and I love them. I also love being yelled at, and not editing things before I post them.
> 
> One day they're going to notice, though, that when I start asking questions about details, it's probably because I'm up to something. But anyway...
> 
> "Li if u do this I will fucking die"
> 
> You said that to the person who cosplayed Death. So, _die for me_ ~ :)c

Yusuke stepped from in front of the cameras, blinking spots from the flashes from his eyes, and ran the back of his hand over his forehead with a smile. He was tired, but it had been a good photoshoot. He didn't get to do formalwear very often; they usually wanted him in more trendy clothes, something more suitable to his demographic. But it was a special issue of the magazine, and all the models were wearing suits and gowns with a hint of sex appeal. Yusuke wasn't quite sure about some of the choices, but he wasn't going to complain.

Haru and Goro were waiting off to the side, and Haru let go of Goro's hand to jump up and hang off of his shoulders, uncaring of his suit. Yusuke wrapped his arms around her to hold her up, and she said in his ear, "You did really good, Yusuke. I'm glad they put you in the front and not that rude Mika girl."

"Mika merely needed to realize that I'm worthy competition, despite being a boy," Yusuke said, a hint of smugness in his expression. "Thank you both for coming; the extra moral support helped a great deal."

"Of course," Goro said, smiling. "It's interesting to watch, and Haru needs to get out of the house sometimes."

"Hey!" Haru dropped from Yusuke's shoulders to take a swing at Goro, which he dodged easily.

Yusuke stepped between them, accepting his bag from Goro and gently deflecting Haru. "It does mean a lot that you came."

Haru's eyes locked to the pavement. "Well, you asked." She took a deep breath and looked back up, smiling brightly. "Are you going to come back with us? Goro's making garlic bread, and we're going to play Luigi Kart with Morgana."

"Morgana is unable to hold the controller," Yusuke pointed out.

"I don't know, he's getting pretty good at steering with the controller on the table," Goro said. "But he's had lots of time to practice."

There was a look in Goro's eyes that Yusuke was never sure how to place, so he let it go. Instead, he shook his head. "Ann and Ryuji are waiting at Ryuji's apartment. Sakamoto-san is going to be at the precinct all weekend, so we're keeping Ryuji company."

"Oh! Are you going to watch the copy of _Winter Wars_ I lent you?" Haru asked.

"That's the plan," Yusuke said, patting her on the head.

"That's fine, then," Haru said. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Certainly. There is plenty to do in Mementos, after all."

***

After saying goodbye to Goro and Haru, Yusuke made his way towards Ryuji's apartment, not bothering to change out of the shoot clothes first. They could be returned on Monday; no one minded the models wearing them home after a shoot in the city proper because there weren't many places to change. He got a few sidelong glances on the train, but it didn't bother him. He was used to the attention.

When he knocked on the apartment door, he heard Ann from inside.

"It's open!" she called, so he walked right in, toeing off his shoes and heading into the living room.

"Sorry I'm running a bit late; there was a train delay."

"No probl--" Ann stopped mid-word, staring at him. She and Ryuji were on the couch, her hair down from its usual buns, and Ryuji had clearly been helping her brush it out before they'd both started gaping at him. " _What_ are you wearing?"

Yusuke glanced down at himself. A smartly-fitted suit and vest, with matching bright blue tie and leather gloves. He'd chosen the tie and gloves because the color had reminded him of Carmen, and thankfully the photoshoot director had agreed. That didn't explain why they were looking at him like they'd seen the face of god, though. "It was for a photoshoot. Are you two okay?"

" _Damn_ ," Ann swore. "They need to put you in a suit more often. That's really somethin'."

Ryuji set the hairbrush down, muttering something into the hands he'd pressed over his face. Yusuke tilted his head curiously. "I didn't quite catch that, Ryuji, I'm sorry."

Ryuji whimpered, then said, still muffled but louder, "You're really hot like that..."

Yusuke knew he was turning pink because he could feel his face getting hot, but he tried to keep himself calm. "The people at the photoshoot seemed to think so," he said casually, and Ann growled.

"Other people don't deserve to stare at you," she said pointedly.

Yusuke smiled. "Feeling a little possessive?" he asked.

"Should I not?" Ann countered.

"You have to share at least a little." He walked over to Ryuji, who was fidgeting awkwardly, and hooked gloved fingers beneath his chin to gently tip his head up. "It wouldn't be fair to Ryuji otherwise."

Ryuji opened and closed his mouth a few times, seemingly lost for words, and Yusuke grinned and leaned down to kiss him. It took so little to get Ryuji to surrender; he thrived on the attention, and Yusuke was all-too-happy to give it to him. To both of them, really, because when he pulled away he noticed Ann watching them with a pout. Before he could even say anything, she huffed and grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, dragging him down to kiss her too.

When she released him, he licked his lips, still grinning. "Are we adding suits to the list of kinks you two have, then?"

"Oh, shut up," Ann said, clearly flustered. Ryuji was completely past the ability to form a sentence at all, and Yusuke chuckled.

"I guess the movie will have to wait a bit."

"M-My room is kind of a mess," Ryuji began, but Ann shook her head.

"You should know by now that we don't care, prez." She caught his hand and pulled him up from the couch. "Come on, Yusuke has to take responsibility for lookin' so effin' good in that suit."

Ryuji followed helplessly as she pulled him towards his room, Yusuke a step behind as he shrugged the suit jacket off. He hung it over the back of Ryuji's desk chair, undoing his cuffs and rolling up his sleeves before realizing they were staring at him again. Or more specifically, the stretch of skin exposed between the rolled cuffs and his gloves. His first instinct was to be embarrassed, but he pushed it down and rested a hand on his hip. "Yes?"

"Do you ever get tired of being the Hot Friend of the group? What the fuck, Yusuke, that's so unfair. You look like some classy mafia guy," Ann said. Ryuji made a disapproving noise, and she shrugged. "Whoops. Sorry."

"Futaba wanted to draw you, too," Yusuke reminded her, coming over to kneel on the bed in front of them. "Ryuji, help me refresh Ann's memory?"

Ryuji, always eager to please, reached for the hem of Ann's shirt, but paused to wait until she nodded approvingly. Then he tugged it over her head, and she tipped back to lay on the bed as Yusuke's hands ran up her stomach, shivering.

"That's so weird..." she said, arching into the touch as his hands slipped under her bra to cup her breasts. "The leather's warmer than your hands are normally."

"I thought you liked my cold hands?" Yusuke teased, thumbing over her nipples and watching her gasp softly.

"No, I do... " She wriggled until she could get a hand under her back to unhook her bra, and Yusuke tossed it aside as soon as it was free and returned to palming her chest. "Yusuke... Mmh..."

She grabbed blindly until she got hold of Ryuji and tugged him down to kiss him, her hand drifting from his collar to his thigh and squeezing, making him jump. "Ann...!"

Yusuke helped her sit up some, watching Ryuji with lidded eyes. "Don't stay clothed on our account. You have just as many layers as me. Some of them should come off, I think." It was easier to settle into being a little dominant when Ryuji looked so desperate already. Their student council president hesitated, and Yusuke held his gaze as he very slowly lifted his hand to his mouth and tugged one glove off with his teeth.

Ryuji's eyes widened, and he fumbled for the buttons of his blazer as Yusuke slipped his bare hand under Ann's waistband to brush his fingertips over her clit. She moaned, rocking into the touch as best she could, and Ryuji almost ripped the last button off in his haste to undo it. Suspenders were shoved off, his turtleneck pulled over his head, and then he slowed down, turning red with embarrassment at being undressed in front of them. It was endearing, that Ryuji was still so nervous, and Ann batted Yusuke's hand away with great effort to sit up and drag him down to lie beside her.

Yusuke was content to focus on them, to touch and coax and drive their pleasure higher, and that was how they ended up bare beside him while he was still almost fully-dressed. He'd only lost his jacket and the one glove, but neither of the other two seemed to mind. Ryuji certainly didn't, as Yusuke wrapped the still-gloved hand around his length and stroked, causing him to shudder and cry out against Ann's lips.

"Good?" Yusuke asked, and Ryuji nodded, panting.

"Y-Yeah... P-Please...!" He moaned as Yusuke rubbed his thumb over the head, hips rocking up into his grip.

"You're so good for us," Yusuke said softly, as Ann moved away to fumble around in her overnight bag for condoms. "You get so nervous, but it doesn't matter. You're _amazing_ once you get into it, Ryuji."

Ryuji gasped at the praise, another shiver running down his body like he'd been shocked by his own lightning, and Ann held up the condom box with a triumphant cry.

If there was one thing Yusuke would never get tired of, it was watching his two best friends get lost in pleasure. Ann settled atop Ryuji with a low moan, barely waiting before beginning to rock her hips, and all Ryuji could do was hold tight and try to breathe. Yusuke was content with kissing them both when opportunities offered themselves, too captivated by faces more beautiful than anything in a magazine to worry about whether he was included for the moment.

It was only after both of them had cried out, chasing after the last aftershocks of orgasm, that Yusuke became acutely aware of how tight his own slacks were. But he didn't have to wait long. Ann pushed herself up and all-but shoved him flat onto his back, attacking his belt and buttons with a single-minded ferocity. And after that, all he was cognizant of was their mouths on him, hot and wet and so _good_ that he couldn't think past how amazing it felt.

He was going to have to get these clothes dry-cleaned.

Once they'd peeled Yusuke out of the rest of his clothes and cleaned up, it was agreed that pajamas and moving back to the living room were both overrated. Ann disappeared long enough to grab the DVD case, and then they just settled in Ryuji's bed with the laptop resting on a chair, a languid pile of tangled limbs and bare skin. Yusuke sprawled across Ryuji's lap as the opening music filled the room, content.

...maybe he'd have to wear suits more often.


End file.
